Until the Day I Die
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: When Duo gets shot and dies in battle, Shinigami comes to take his soul. However, Heero won't let him...and gives the God his soul instead. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1, Opening

Gasp! Another story that she's created! Perhaps I have too much time on my hands…but this plot wouldn't leave me alone.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing or any characters. The plot, however is mine .

**Pairings**: GoD (God of Death)x1, 2x1, 1x2 (?), 5x1, 1x5 (?), 2x5, 5x2 (?), 3x4x3, and lots others…man, the pairings in this story are almost as bad as my upcoming on 'Breaking Heero' :sigh: BE AWARE OF POSSESSIVENESS in this story XD After all, I said it was gonna be darker, hell I'll might even do an NCS scene

**Summary**: When Duo's soul is being taken away by Shinigami, Heero steps up and asks for the God to take his instead. Accepting, Heero doesn't realize the pain he causes by his choice. While Duo tries to come to terms with himself, he wants to get Heero back. But, the God of Death finds himself falling in love with Heero also, causing more problems. When Shinigami gives Heero a choice, when he sees what is going on back in the mortal world he left, will Heero take it?

**Rating**: M or R

**Warnings**: (Here we go…) dark, violence, gore, language, possible NCS (? Not sure bout that yet…), and all them other goodies that have yet to be decided XP

**Author's note**: Yeah, I figured, 'what the hell, why not just post this story before I go on vacation' and all. So, yep Here it is, all spiffy and ready to post. Sadly, I got the idea when out in the middle of nowhere so I just scibbled down everything on paper. I hate writing things on paper.

Okay, I decided, why not do some spiffy story that's dark and angsty for Gundam Wing and add another to the collection. After all, it's not like I'll keel over from exhaustion...knock on wood...

_Okay, so ignore my ramblings, tell me if you like it or not and if I should continue it or take it down and work on it some more and...Enjoy the story!_

Love, Red Tail

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plan was going as smoothly as it possibly could be for the five Gundam pilots on a mission. The enemy was caught by surprise, the first twenty soldier's whom they had caught unaware falling prey to their bullets before they even had a chance to raise their weapons.

One by one, the soldiers fell as the bullets hit their targets. Each fired non-stop, continuing their ruthless assault on the OZ soldiers until they were surrounded by dead bodies and splashes on crimson on the ground and their clothes.

Wufei wiped the sweat and blood off his brow, wincing as he pulled at a scrape he had as he dodged a bullet, but not fast enough. He looked up, catching Quatre's worried look at his wounded side but gruffly responded. "I'm fine." Which caused the blonde to look at him seriously, as if he was going to protest, before Trowa's arm on his shoulder made him nod and turn away.

"Is everyone okay?" Quatre questioned, getting the familiar 'hn' from Heero, a nod from Trowa, a grunt from Wufei, and a cheerful 'yep!' from Duo.

A soldier cried out in pain, gasping as he felt the life slowly drain from his body. With his remaining strength, the OZ soldier who had fallen prey to a bullet in the torso, lifted his arm that gripped the weapon in his hand tightly. He pulled the trigger, the bullet firing and at the same time, his arm fell as his body collapsed. His glazed eyes looked up to the heavens, no longer hearing the other dying moans of his friends and comrades. Now, he would be able to see his family that had been massacred in the war by those Gundam pilots…he hoped they had waited for him at the gates of heaven…

Quatre's eyes were wide as he heard a gun that wasn't of their own fire. He jerked his head from looking once more at Wufei's wounded side over to where Heero and Duo stood. The blue-eyed brunette was frozen in his position as well as the braided chestnut teen. Both stared at one another as if in some staring contest… that is, before Duo started swaying.

"…Duo?" Quatre whispered, staring at the cheerful pilot who didn't even look up at hearing his name.

With a dazed, shocked look on his face, Duo's body pitched forward, the forces of gravity taking advantage of his weakness as he crumbled down to his knees. He blinked, slowly, as he looked up to see what stopped him.

"Duo!" Heero shouted with panic in his eyes, not allowing this to happen. Distantly, he heard Quatre let out a sob mixed with a pained gasp as he clutched his chest as if he were the one in pain. Wufei dashed forward also, along with Trowa who grabbed Quatre while trying to ease the blonde's obvious pain.

"H…He…ero?" Duo managed before he took a shuttered, labored breath and blinked, slower than the last time as his breathing slowed. Duo's blood was raising in his veins, pounding in his ears like his heart beat. Slowly, as if a count down; the time in between each beat slowing. One… a rest, two… a longer rest, and then…none.

"Duo?" Heero whispered at the stilled pilot who had his eyes closed. Heero felt his blood run cold as he shook the teen, "Duo!" He shouted, tears that he never knew he could cry sting at his eyes from the salt content in them. "DUO!"

A chuckle filled the air and Heero jerked his head up, murder in his eyes as he raised his weapon menacingly. Heero reeled back in shock at the shadowed figure before him.

"Duo?" Trowa questioned, looking between a stilled Duo who was still being clutched in Heero's arms, and the cloaked one before them…holding a scythe?

"Nuh uh," The braided man 'tsk'ed, reprimanding the four of the pilots with a shaking finger at them. "Shingami." He corrected.

"Shini…gami?" Heero tightened his grip on Duo's shirt, holding him tightly.

"What do you want?" The Japanese questioned, all traces of fear and emotion washing away like the rain.

The man laughed once more, grinning like a Cheshire cat as he eyed the prone body of Duo Maxwell. "I've come to collect a soul." Then, the man snapped his fingers, causing Duo's body to glow a dark hue of blue before fading.

"Wha…?" Wufei questioned, blinking several times as he stared at the self-proclaimed God of Death. "There's no way…"

Shinigami chuckled once more, leaning on his scythe as a blur began to form around him. "Really," he sniggered, "You mortals do keep me as entertained as always." The blur evened out, facial looks able to now be depicted from the teen hanging in the air behind the God of Death, eyes closed and body just as limp as his corpse.

"Duo!" Heero jumped to his feet, forgetting about the corpse and more set in mind to worry about the soul and life force of the one he came to love. "give him back!"

"Can't do, beautiful mortal." The God of Death replied simply, "It's not in my favor to do such."

Heero bit his lower lip, glancing back at Duo's stilled body that the other three were gripping also, praying that the teen would make it through. Heero had an icy feeling in him, knowing that they cared more of the braided one than himself. After all, he was just an emotionless killing machine while Duo made the other's laugh and feel things other than fear and hate.

He took a deep breath, clenched his fists, and then turned back to Shinigami who was toying with his braid. Why the God of Death looked like Duo's doppelganger was beyond him but, still, he had made up his mind. "Take me instead."

"Heero!" The blonde felt pain erupt again in his chest and he couldn't move, nor the others when Shinigami raised a hand to stop them.

"Aren't you afraid of me, mortal?" The God questioned with a raised eyebrow, eyeing the exotic looking teen with interest.

"No." Heero replied, giving the God an icy glare back, "Give back Duo's soul and make sure he won't die and I'll give you mine in exchange for his." He repeated.

Shinigami grinned, snapping his finger once more as Duo's soul disappeared.

"Stop it. Heero! Please!" The blonde sobbed, clutching Trowa's arm as the silent Heavyarms pilot stopped him, unable to move like Wufei and the hysterical blonde. It was as if something was holding them back, freezing them in their spaces.

Heero's eyes darted back a sad look in them as he stared at them. "Just another casualty in the war." He told them, his eyes saying everything. He was giving them another chance with Duo, another chance for them to all be happy, for them to forget about all of this, forget about him...

"Yuy!" Wufei shouted, trying to move despite Shinigami's freezing spell on them. "Whatever you're thinking isn't true!" He cursed, trying to break free. It was injustice that Yuy thought no one loved him. HE loved him! And Duo too! He growled, "Damnit!" He swore, struggling against the invisible bonds holding him still.

Duo stirred, opening his eyes hesitantly and slowly. Wasn't he supposed to be dead? He found himself looking up, to see three faces but not the one he wanted to see. Turning his head to follow the other three's gaze, he found himself staring at Heero standing before…himself? Duo double-took on that thought. 'There are two me's!' His mind reeled before all thought processing stopped.

"Deal." Another snap and Heero's body jerked as if something was ripped from him and his body still, prussian eyes dimming and slowly sliding shut as his body toppled forward.

Duo jumped to his feet, running as fast as he could and managed to grab onto Heero's arm and halt his fall a little bit. The braided teen collapsed onto his knee's, shaking Heero and trying to make him wake up. "Heero!" Duo shouted, tears brimming his eyes. Why wasn't he waking up? What had happened!

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you." And, as Duo looked up, he saw Shinigami in all his glory with a scythe in hand… and Heero Yuy in his arms bridal style, limp with an innocent expression on his face. With another farewell laugh, the God watched as his spell wore off, the other three pilots jerking out of their stances and rushing forward to try and halt his departure.

"Heero!" but it was already too late, a black vortex appearing and swallowing the God and his new "pet" into it. "NO!" Wufei fell to his knees, Quatre's sobs filling his ears as his heart raced and he pounded the earth angrily, eyes clenched. He refused to look at the others, seeing their pain filled eyes as his mind replayed the incident again and again.

"HEERO!" Duo sobbed, falling forward and crying, despite the verse of Solo's dying words chanting through his mind, tears wetting Heero's forest green tank top. "Come back to me! Heero! Don't leave me here!" He sobbed and cried his heart out, the other three Gundam pilot's able to do nothing as they stared, watching their friend suffer in pain.

Yet, no matter what Duo did, no matter how many times he pleaded and prayed, said his name and made promises to do things, Heero's still didn't stir. Duo would never get to say how much the chocolate-haired youth meant to him, or look into those beautiful blue eyes again…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Until the Day I Die**

_By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One:

"Duo?" Quatre questioned, worry evident in his face as he opened the door to the dark room where Duo was sitting, vigilant as every as he clutched onto Heero's while he couldn't help but pray for a miracle.

Duo remained silent, not moving and not looking up except looking at Heero's face, memorizing the detail of each curve and indent of Heero's face as he committed it to memory. "Heero…" He whispered, brushing the teen's stubborn locks away from his eyes, only to have them move back in place.

Quatre moved into the room, remaining quiet as he watched Duo, feeling as if he was intruding on someone telling all their deepest secrets and fears. Gently placing a hand on Duo's shoulder, he didn't actually expect the boy to look up to him when he felt his presence. "Duo?"

"Quat?" Duo whispered, looking up at the blonde with sorrow-filled eyes as he looked back at Heero, Quatre's space heart picking up on the emotional pain and conflict Duo was in.

Quatre took a deep breath, "Duo…you have to—"

"Quat…?" Quatre stopped midway in his effort to try and get Duo out of the room and eat something before he got sick. "Why did he do it?" Quatre could tell by the way he was struggling to get each word out that his eyes were filled with tears, "Why did he have to…have to do this!" He sobbed, once more finding himself crying into Heero's tank top. "Why!"

Each word hit Quatre's heart like a bullet, knowing that he would be in Duo's place if that was Trowa lying there. "Duo…" He placed his hand on Duo's shoulder, pulling the reluctant teen away from Heero, turning him around to see a tear-stained face. He felt tears prickle in his eyes and sobbed also, hugging the braided teen as he let out everything, all the pain from Heero's choice and Duo almost dying on them.

"I miss him…" Duo whispered, biting his lower lip and looking down at the carpet, "I never got to tell him how I felt about him…" He whispered, barely loud enough for Quatre to hear.

"Duo," Quatre began, but stopped, not having the words for such a situation he found himself in. "You're not the only one…" He tried, thinking of Wufei and the pain he was in also.

Duo's head jerked up upon hearing Quatre's words, staring at the blonde, "What?"

The blonde turned away, looking back at the door as he bit his lower lip, nibbling on it for a while as he shot glances back at Duo every so often before letting out a heavy sigh. "Wufei's liked him also, so…try not to hurt him or make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid." He shot a pointed glare at Duo, "Or you for that matter." He walked towards the door, opening it and pausing as he was about to leave, "Heero gave up a second chance with you… and you to live again, so don't make his…deal go to waste." Then, he left, closing the door and leaving Duo to his own thoughts.

"Wufei liked Heero too…?" Duo questioned, looking over with sad eyes at the still brunette. "Heero…" He got to his feet, walking over to the bed again, "I miss you so much…" His voice choked up as he tried to fight the tears this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A teen with red hair tied to the left side of her face eyed Shinigami's precious cargo, noting the look in the God of Death's eyes, chuckling as he leaned back, her short red dress showing off her long and slim legs. "So," she chuckled, "Shinigami has finally found a possible mate after so long again?"

The braided god shot a glare at the woman, who smiled at him sweeter this time, "I'm happy for you."

"I need the water, Lethe…" The God commanded, "Give me a vial of the strongest you have."

"So, you'll treat him just as any other spirit?" Lethe questioned, looking with hardened eyes at the brunette. "You understand that you're messing with other forces by taking him?"

The God sighed, "Just give me the water. Where's Mnsemosyne?" He questioned while looking around for the blue-haired youth that was like a twin to Lethe.

"What does it matter to you?" She tossed him a vial, which he caught easily and held with care. "You need my river's water of forgetfulness, not her waters of memory."

"True." The God turned, ready to leave before Lethe's voice stopped him.

"Wait." The Demi-god stepped up, walking over to the God and his cargo before stopping, grabbing the boy's arm and ripping off a gold bracelet before throwing it into the water. She followed the path of the sinking object with her eyes, "All article of possible remembrance are a threat." She turned to look at the God, "The Fates say that your appearance isn't helping either, but…" She trailed off as the bracelet disappeared in the water's clear depths.

"I am a God, I can do what I want." Lethe bowed, to him while nodding her head and uttering a 'yes, my lord.' Then, he turned and walked by a little puppy happily barking…despite its three heads. Shinigami whistled, calling for the puppy to follow him.

"Well, Heero Yuy, I think it's time for you to wake up." He trailed a finger along the side of Heero's face, smiling as he opened the vial, throwing the cork into the black and blue fire raging in the fireplace of his throne room. Spirits of dancers ghosted across the room, their forms wispy and transparent unlike Heero's.

"There are some good things about having part of that Duo Maxwell's soul in me…" He whispered, knowing that his infatuation with Heero was partially because part of Duo was in himself, as every mortal that he took the appearance of. Tilting Heero's head back, he opened his mouth and downed the bottle of sweet water into the mortal's spirit.

Heero's eyes fluttered open, revealing prussian blue. He looked around in confusion, eyes landing on Shinigami. "Hello." The God greeted, leaning Heero up on the throne beside his own.

"Who are you?" Heero questioned, confusion evident in his voice as he watched the spirits dance around, flowers falling to the ground as they tossed them around the room. "Where am I?" In fact, he didn't even know who 'I' was—who he was.

TBC

Author's note:

Well...yeah...uh... :)

Yeah, a chapter done I've been meaning to do some darker stories for a while and I'm going apply my mythology for the first time (gasp!)

For those of you who recognize Lethe and Mnemosyne (from ADWE), they are different. Lethe is the name of a guardian to a river of where spirits would drink water and forget their past life so they could live happily in the spirit world with nothing holding them down like past loves and such. Then, Mnemosyne is the guardian to the river of memories, where if you drink the water you'll remember everything that you've forgotten, or something alone the lines of that.

Hope that you all liked the first chapter! Expect angst, dark stuff, and other goodies! I'm trying to get all these things posted before Thursday since I'll be going on a Road trip and my b-day is coming up in July :Sigh: Summer tends to be hectic for me in the beginning.

In Liebe, Red Tail


	2. Chapter 2, Interlude

_**Until the Day I Die  
**_By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

Chapter Two:  
Interlude

"Heero?" Mnemosyne walked up to the teen sitting on the side of the shores of Styx. He opened his once closed eyes to glance at the blue-haired girl walking towards him.

"Hm?" He felt her sit beside him as he listened to the calming waters.

"Why are you here, again?" The girl questioned with tender eyes. Deep down, she felt fury at Lethe for helping Shinigami take away this teen's memories—the Fates decided that it wasn't time for his soul's departure. However, she also knew that her twin was following orders of their Lord.

"I don't know." Heero looked at the waters with a heavy sigh. He dropped his gaze and frowned, squinting into the clear water. There was a sparkle in the water. He reached forward, hands submerging into the cool liquid and coming back up when his fingers encircled around something.

Pulling it up, he stared at the object with fixation—it was a gold bracelet.

"Heero?" The brunette didn't divert his eyes from the shiny object, eyes locked on the golden band he held in his hand. He blinked, slowly.

Shingami came walking out of the throne room and glanced around, walking down hallways and eventually leaving the castle guarded by his fiathful little puppy, who had taken a liking to Heero as well, and eventually found himself at the shores of Styx.

Looking around, he saw two figures, one with easily spotted blue hair. Another walked up, this one with red hair. He looked lower and saw Heero kneeling on the ground, so close to the water that it could lap at his knees.

He frowned, "Heero?" The brunette didn't even bother to spare a glance at him. It was almost as if he hadn't even heard his name.

So, he walked over to the trio.

"What is that?" Mnemosyne innocently asked, tilting her head to the side as Lethe looked like she wanted to go run and hide from her. She had a smile on her face still, but it looked forced. Mnemosyne glared, hissing at her 'sister' over their telepathic link.

"I don't know."

"Yeah, right." Heero blinked, as if coming out of a trance as he shook his head and turned his body, bracelet still in his hand.

"What do ya got there, Hee-chan?" Heero froze as he turned around to see Shinigami looking curiously at what he had in his hands.

TBC

Author's note: It's short—my updates have been few, and for that I'm sorry. Things have been really hard for me recently, so please bear with me. Thanks.

Love, Red Tail


End file.
